Scott's Jar Of Dirt
by Rosethethief
Summary: Scott has a jar of dirt, and Courtney wants to know what's inside it... However, the dirt farmer isn't too keen on telling her about its "secrets." Drabble based off of the famous Pirates of the Caribbean remix.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or Disney's _Pirates of the Caribbean. _Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Well, I was talking with my friend Chloe over on the Total Drama Writers' Forum recently... We were both talking about the POTC movies, and eventually one thing led to another, thus this sucky little drabble was born... Ok, maybe it doesn't suck entirely, but yeah. You get my point. Anyway, just thought this would be a funny thing to write, Lulz. You could also say that this fic technically takes place during the events of AS, so yeah. I guess I could also say it kind of does.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scott's Jar Of Dirt<strong>

Scott was sitting on the steps of the loser cabin, clutching something, quite odd and peculiar against his chest: a jar of dirt. He stared down through the glass of it intently, before smirking at it quietly to himself. _And inside this jar of dirt is something quite important to me… _He continued to have a "moment" with it, until a certain CIT caught him in the act.

"Scott, what are you doing out here?" Courtney grimaced, trying her best to hide her feelings of disgust from what she saw: she had just walked outside of the loser cabin, and had interrupted Scott as he was in the middle of _licking_ the jar… The brunette had always known that the dirt farmer was strange, but _now_ this scenario had just intensified that idea for her even _more._ Regardless, she still tried her best to fake a smile, waiting for an answer from him.

"Oh, hey, Courtney!" the redhead spun around to greet her. "Didn't see ya! Check it out! I've gotta jar of dirt!"

Courtney just continued to stare back blankly at the ginger confused, before raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, I can see that it's a jar filled with dirt, but what I don't _really_ understand is why you're making such a big deal about it… I mean, what's the significance?"

The devious dirt farmer just proceeded to look back up at her for a moment, before bursting out with laughter! "Umm, heelllooo?! Babe, it's a jar of freaking dirt!" Scott then held the object over his head proudly, shaking it around a bit.

"Umm, yes. I already _know_ that…" she muttered awkwardly, rubbing her arm while she just continued to witness him shaking it around like crazy. "I just want to know _why_ it's so special to you, is all… I mean, we are technically together now, Scott. I just want to learn everything I can about you…"

"Well…" he started. "It's what's inside that makes it so special…"

"Really?" she smiled at him intriguingly. "Well, what's in it?"

"Nuh-uh!" Scott exclaimed rather defensively, causing her to gasp at his quick reflexes; he clutched the jar of dirt even _closer_ to him as he looked at her. "I can't say what's in it, otherwise it won't be special anymore…"

"Oh, really now, Scott?" Courtney chuckled lightly. "You can't even be bothered to tell your _own_ girlfriend? Frankly, I'm a little hurt. But I'm sure it _wouldn't_ hurt as much if I just took a quick, little peek?" The brunette reached a hand out to take the glass jar away from her future boyfriend, but to her shock and surprise, he just slapped her hand away.

"I already told ya, babe." the farm boy replied back hastily. "I can't let ya see what's in it…"

At this point, the CIT was getting a bit annoyed with the _secrecy_ surrounding the jar; she mainly blamed her stubbornness, and intense curiosity to know _everything_ for getting her there. So, she just continued to stand there. Hovering above Scott, with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Really, Scott? You're being _unreasonable _right now. I just want to know what's in that stupid thing, but _you_ won't tell me!"

"Hey! My jar of dirt ain't stupid!" he shot back as he stood up to face her. "You're just jealous cause I like it _more_ than you!"

"Honestly, if what you just said to me is true, then I don't even want to _be_ your girlfriend!" she fumed angrily before storming off. "Have fun with your dumb, little jar!"

Scott just glared at her backside as she stormed away, leaving him seething with rage on the inside. However, he soon managed to calm himself down, stroking the cold glass of the jar peacefully. "Don't worry, she'll be back. She gets like this sometimes. And don't worry…" _She'll never know about the secrets that you hold._


End file.
